


First Week Back by mistyzeo

by juice817



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's having a lame week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Week Back by mistyzeo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Week Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213086) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [First Week Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213086)  
 **Author:** [](http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/)**mistyzeo**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Jared's having a lame week.

Format: mp3

8.24 MB, 6 minutes

Download or listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/w2ardzmblevbvx7ot95u)  
[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y9yicla44d2g3ou/First_Week_Back_\(2\).mp3) or [listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y9yicla44d2g3ou/First_Week_Back_\(2\).mp3) on mediafire


End file.
